


Jinny

by Anonymous



Series: LOOΠΔ 30 Day OTP Challenge [2]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Day 2 Prompt:Pet NamesJinsol is confused at the sounds from her apartment; who's Jinny?





	Jinny

“Jinny!”  
  
Jinsol looked up from the lyrics she had been learning, an eyebrow raised. The apartment was quiet now, other than the sound of the oven humming as Viian cooked. Jinsol stood up and made her way through to the kitchen, humming a little bit as she did so. Viian was stood at the oven, tasting one of the first Korean dishes she had made, and licked her lips, looking confused. She tilted her head back a little. “Jinny!”  
  
“Jinny?” Jinsol smiled and made her way over, wrapping an arm around Viian as she turned her head with a smile. She opened her mouth, taking the small spoonful of what was being held out to her and she smiled. “It’s good, you did it well.”  
  
Viian burst into a bigger smile than she had been before, and turned back to stirring the pan. “Yes, Jinny! People have pet names all the time for their partners, and we don’t! So Jinny, you’re Jinny.”  
  
Jinsol laughed and gladly took another spoonful of food held out to her, chewing slowly. “Jinny is nice, it’s cute. I like it.”  
  
Viian smiled wide and turned to fully wrap her arms around Jinsol, and Jinsol gladly held her tightly. “You’d say that no matter what pet name I gave you, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Jinsol laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Viian’s lips. “You know I would.”


End file.
